1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to photograph mailing postcards, and more particularly to a photograph mailing postcard which protects the photograph and will accommodate photographs of different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of photograph mailing postcards have been proposed, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,008,852; 3,847,325 and 3,304,641. However, to the best of the present applicant's knowledge, such prior photograph mailing postcards either do not accommodate photographs of different sizes, or did not provide protection for the photograph during mailing. Furthermore, such prior photograph mailing postcards did not lend themselves to merchandising display in a rack.
It is therefore desirable to provide a photograph mailing postcard which will accommodate photographs of different sizes, protects the photograph during mailing, and is readily displayed in a merchandising rack.